The Society Belles
by NYCAutumnQueen
Summary: The Society Belles rule Cedar Heights with an iron fist. The new school year is just about to start and everything is going perfectly until a fire destroys C.H. The Belles, as well as some of their other classmates are moved to O.C.D, the neighboring middle school. There, they find the reigning Pretty Committee, and the battle begins to be the Best Clique. Review, please! :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Montgomery Estate

Saturday, 9:00

Brielle's Room

"Where are you?" Brielle snapped into her jewel cased IPhone. Her glossy, curled espresso brown hair fell perfectly over her shoulders as she placed a manicured hand on her hip.

" I'm coming, my horse escaped again so I came home late from my lesson. Im on my way now." Came London's response.

Brielle rolled her eyes. "Fine, just_ hurry._ After this we have our facials at the mall at exactly 11:30."

"Just give me two minutes"

Brielle ended the call and turned to face the rest of the Belles.

"Her horse ran away again." Brielle sighed. Today was the last Saturday before school started at Cedar Heights Prep, and the Society Belles were trying on their first day of 8th grade outfits, personally designed by Brielle and professionally made by designer Scarlette Montgomery, A.K.A, Brielle's mom.

The girls filed out of the closet and into Brielle's huge paris-themed room.

"Im dying to see the outfits. First impressions are the most important ones." Heather flipped her smooth brown hair over her shoulder.

"Trust me, you'll love them. What better way to stand up and out when you designed the clothes yourself?" Brielle grinned. Originality and style is what she lived for.

"Hey, London's car just pulled up." LuLu peered down the big bay windows.

"Finally, I'll call mom in here." Scarlette opened her bedroom door and leaned out.

"Mom! we're ready to try on the outfits!"

was a stately woman. She was tall and had beautiful honey blond hair and indigo blue eyes that matched her daughter's. As a rising star in the fashion industry, Her name was popping up everywhere, and her daughter and her friends were the perfect way to make her clothes known. Her talent for designing was also passed on to Brielle as well as her talent for modeling. They had decided to try out how her sketches would come to life by designing the girl's first day of school outfits.

Mrs. Montgomery walked in carrying 4 dark purple garment bags in the crook of her arm. Behind her followed London. With everyone here, the girls relaxed and a warm fuzzy feeling spread through them. A feeling they only got when they were doing something they loved together.

"Took you long enough." Heather gave London a one armed hug.

"Sit." LuLu patted the seat beside her.

Brielle took the bags from her mom and handed them out to each girl

"Here's London's, LuLu's, Heather's and mine."

" I want you girls to try them on one at a time. LuLu, How about you go first?" Mrs. Montgomery said.

LuLu walked into the closet and changed into the fall back to school outfit specially designed for her. A few minutes later, she reemerged and struck a pose with a beaming smile on her face.

"Omigosh!"

"Wow."

"Amazing"

"That looks stunning on you darling."

LuLu was decked out in a bright cherry red mid-thigh dress. The skirt had solid pleats and the top had a sweetheart neckline with black piping. She wore sheer black ankle length tights and velvet black ankle boots with skinny heels. A cute black blazer finished the look.

" I love it! I cant wait to wear it to school!"

Next was Heather. She came out and put on her winning smile.

"So cute"

"The belt brings out your eyes."

"Absolutely adorable!"

Heather was wearing a black and white thin striped long sleeve shirt with a boat neck neckline tucked into a short, flowy black skirt with an emerald green belt. A matching silk scarf was wrapped around her neck and sheer tights covered her lean dancer legs. Her feet were in a pair of strappy high heels.

"You've got amazing skills, Bri."She went and stood next to LuLu.

"London, you go next." Brielle motioned to the closet.

London walked in, and soon came out in all her glory. Like Brielle, London was also a model, and the girl knew how to strut.

London wearing a pair of super skinny black jeans and a flowy, oversized coral pink sweater top with rhinestone decal. A chevron patterned coral and white scarf hung from her neck and her feet were in black ballet flats with tiny bows.A thick black belt completed the look.

"Definitely perfect for autumn."

"Super chic"

Brielle nodded her approval.

"Next is you, honey" said.

Brielle smirked and walked into her closet. She reappeared in long sleeved flowy sweater that was whiter than white. A burgundy pleated skirt hugged her waist and dark brown leggings were tucked into tall black boots with shiny buckles. She looked hawt, and she knew it.

"You have a gift, girl."

"That looks gorgeous on you"

"Amazing."

She went over and stood next to her friends while her mom took a picture of them standing arm in arm.

"You girls look gorgeous. Everything fits perfectly, so we don't need to make any changes" Scarlett complimented.

Brielle had predicted that they wouldn't need to change anything. These girls were her Belles, she knew their sizes and shapes almost better than they did.

The girls giggled and one by one changed out of their outfits, excitement fizzing in the air for the first day of school.

As soon as they were all done, they grabbed their purses and got ready to leave for their appointments at the mall.

"Remember, we're meeting here at six on monday to get accessorize and make any final touchups, got it?"

The girls nodded.

"We're soooo going to rock the first day of school." Heather gushed.

Brielle grinned. of course they were. They ruled C.H.P. There wasn't a single student who didn't know their were going to take this year by storm, because after all, they were the Society Belles.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When Brielle woke up early on monday morning, she felt ready for anything. Well, of course she was. She was Brielle.

She was ready to stand up and shine out with her girls, the last year of middle school would definitely be one to remember. She stretched and slipped out of her light pink silk sheets and thought about the first week of school party she was hosting on friday. It was going to rock, the whole school was invited to witness the Belles in all their alpha glory.

Something fuzzy rubbed against her leg and she looked down at her turkish angora cat.

" Hey Amora ." Brielle bent down and ran her fingers through the car's long white fur.

"It's the first day of school, dah-ling. It's going to be ah-mazing."

Her cat meowed and jumped up on the window seat and began grooming herself.

Brielle made a sharp pivot and turned toward her bathroom and got ready. She showered, moisturized, put on light make up , checked for any imperfections and headed toward her walk in closet. Her outfit was already there, standing on one of her many mannequins. she got dressed and turned toward her mirror wall.

"Parfait."

Now, to make sure the girls are coming. She was about to pick up her phone when there was a knock on her door.

"You may enter." She said, without a glance.

London pushed opened the door, and behind her were LuLu and Heather.

"Heeey!"

"Omigosh you girls came early!" Brielle feigned shock and put a hand to her chest.

Heather wrinkled her brow. " What do you mean? We came right on time."

Brielle looked at the clock. Heather was right.

"Whatever." she said, irritated.

"show us the accessories!"

Brielle led the girls to her dresser and pulled out 4 different colored jewelry boxes wrapped with satin ribbon. "The purple one is for you, Heather, the blue one for you, LuLu, and the pink one for you, London." she passed the boxes out, keeping the gold one for herself.

Squeals of delight filled the room as the boxes were opened.

In each box was a tiny crystal perfume bottle, filled with the each girl's signature scent. Along with either a necklace, earrings, hairclip, or bracelet, , depending on each girl.

LuLu pulled out her pair of dangly red rose diamond earrings, Heather slipped on her silver bracelet with emerald green charms and London was putting on the clasp of her long black bow necklace.

Brielle watched in satisfaction as the Belle's outfits came together. Now, her first project as a designer as complete.

Brielle opened her own box, and pulled out a burgundy flower hairclip with silk turned toward her mirror and expertly clipped it on her espresso brown curled hair.

"come on, lets get going, I want to grab a starbucks before we get to school."

The girls walked down the staircase and into the foyer. Brielle opened the doors and there was their driver standing outside of the white limo.

" Do you think we'll get homework on the first day? I want to be able to go to the mall afterwards." Heather said as she climbed in.

" Hopefully we don't. I heard the new Marc Jacobs things are coming out." LuLu replied.

Brielle gave directions Fred, their driver, to make a quick stop at the coffee place.

As they drove, they passed the Rivera mansion, where a girl with dark hair was climbing into a black car.

Brielle squinted. She was part of Massie's group, wasn't she?

"Hey London, do you know who that girl is?" Brielle asked.

London turned to look.

"Oh, that's Alicia, she's part of the Pretty Committee., you know, Massie's gang. They go to OCD."

" Yeah, I've heard about them. Doesn't Massie go to your riding place, London?" LuLu asked.

"Yeah, she's a total snob." London noted

"They seem pretty scary." Heather twirled a lock of her brown hair.

Brielle turned to her. " They are nothing to be scared of. Now stop being a sissy and sit up straight. Posture shows confidence, Heather."

Heather immediately straightened her back.

"Well, we arent like her group. Well, not from what I know, but Massie is super competitive." London looked out of the window.

"Are you saying I'm not?" Brielle raised an eyebrow.

" Bri, you don't need to be competitive. You win at everything you do anyway." London said matter- of- factly.

"True. Now, what are you guys in the mood for?"

They had pulled up in front of starbucks.

"Latte, please."

"I want a frapp."

"I'll take a mocha."

"Ill have a mocha too."

The girl's gave their orders and an in a few minutes they were back on the road, sipping their drinks.

The gleaming white limo pulled up into the school parking lot, where other girls and boys were stepping out of their cars.

"Ready, girls? Let's do this."

Hooking elbows, the girls got out of their ride, each foot stepping in perfect synch with each others.

All around the green school lawn, heads turned and whispers started up like a switch had been flipped.

"Look at their outfits!"

" I've never seen them before, who's the designer?"

"I heard Brielle designed them herself."

"No Way!"

"I need a pair of those boots!"

"I want that green scarf !"

Brielle's nerves instantly stopped. Everyone was still below her group, no one had risen to their level.

The Belle's walked up the front steps.

Brielle smirked as the front doors opened. This year was going to be a breeze.


End file.
